


Suddenly Thirty

by Gryff_inTheGame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Aurors, Awkward Conversations, Drama, F/M, Hogwarts Library, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Professors, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryff_inTheGame/pseuds/Gryff_inTheGame
Summary: Adult content...*Complete*Hermione’s access to Hogwarts library is being revoked at midnight on her 30th birthday. Naturally, she handles it the way only Hermione would…flocking to her childhood sanctuary to feast her eyes on as much as she can. When Aurors are sent to remove her she refuses, and a compromise is made. But not before all hell breaks loose...Jk Rowling owns everything. The plot is mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I turned 30 a week ago, and a conversation with mama2HPbabies about me starting a blog about being 30 resulted in this wonderful one shot!
> 
> Beta love to mama2HPbabies!!!! X

* * *

 

Hermione awoke the same as every morning;wrapped in Draco’s arms, with the sun rising in the East, specks of light bursting through her curtains. It's like clockwork, the way her body grows restless in the mornings—beckoning her to greet the day. However, her usual morning routine is disrupted by the sound of a tapping beak on their bedroom window. She scoots from the bed and rushes forward to welcome the owl and offers him a sweet treat—accepting the delivery of a scroll.

The scroll is tied eloquently in Gryffindor ribbon and wax sealed with the Hogwarts coat of arms. Hermione, not wanting to break the seal, gently peels open the scroll to read it diligently.

She is unwelcomed by the news.

 

* * *

 

_Dear  Hermione,_

 

_First of all, I'd like to personally wish you a Happy Thirtieth Birthday. It is considered a wondrous event—not only in muggle customs, but in the wizarding world. You have truly blossomed, and in many aspects of your life, you remind me of myself. I'm so pleased with everything you have achieved and admit that I do gush about you to the staff._

_I received the invitation from Mr Malfoy and graciously accepted, so I will see you this evening at the celebration._

_Unfortunately, I am also writing to inform you that your access to the Hogwarts library will be revoked by midnight. In general, past students are not encouraged to visit the library and their access ends once they have left the school. I understand you have an arrangement in place but due to complaints, I must advise you that you will no longer be granted access._

_I know this is disheartening but I assure you there is a vast selection of reading material in the Ministry of Magic’s library. I'm confident you will be very fond of it._

_Now with that out the way, again I wish well. And look forward to a spot of brandy with you this evening._

_Kind regards,_

 

_Professor Minerva Mcgonagall_

 

* * *

_What? No! This is a absurd!_

Feelings of denial and regret fill Hermione as she struggles with the rejection of being denied from her favourite place in existence. _I'm only thirty! That means nothing! There is so much I have yet to read! So many fragile bindings I've yet to stroke. The ancient texts! Oh I haven't even tackled anything from before the fifteenth century!_

Hermione doesn't waste a minute, _there's simply no time!_ She summons her wand and throws on the first pieces of clothing she gets her hands on. Denim jeans, a bright red sweater, and her Gryffindor scarf— _it'll do!_

She fumbles to tie her shoes, and apparates to Hogsmeade. She wastes no time in entering the secret passage through the cellar in Honeydukes. Navigating her stealthy steps through the passageway, she arrives behind the one-eyed witch statue within minutes and makes her way to the library.

With the realisation that it's a school day and classes are in session, Hermione casts a disillusionment charm and arrives at her sanctuary without a single disruption. She makes her way into the depths of the library, running her fingers along the shelves,trying to touch every single book. She begins grabbing books, layering them in her arms in neat stacks and levitating them to “her” reading area. It's not long before she is surrounded by walls of books but she's not phased by it at all. She buries her nose in book after book, not caring about the time. She ignores the rumbling of her stomach, relishing the peace and quiet of her sanctuary. Her silencing charm aids in calming her anxiety.

She’s forced to illuminate her wand to provide the only source of light. As the lights dim, she is surrounded by the night.

It's not until Harry and Ron arrive unannounced that she snaps out of her concentrated daze. Her reading binge is over.

 

* * *

 

“Blimey! Hermione, have you eaten today?” questions Ron. The rumble of his stomach indicates his hunger and ignites his own concerns of starvation.

Hermione snaps her book shut at the intrusion of her peace. “No, Ronald, I haven't. It might interest you to know that people in third world countries starve everyday. Skipping meals for a day isn't going to kill me.”

Harry butts in while Ron contemplates ducking off to the kitchens for a snack, approaching the subject not as delicately as he hoped.

“No it isn't, but clearly being denied access to the Hogwarts library will. You look like you're studying for NEWTs, Hermione. It's just a library!”

Hermione is already offended by Harry's comment. She stands immediately and he stumbles back, suddenly a little bit scared of her intense blaze of fury. Emotionally charged and highly irrational, her voice raises confidently as she defends her childhood oasis. “It's not _just_ a library, Harry!” she huffs as she hugs the book in hands to her chest and closes her eyes for a moment. She grabs her wand and begins stacking books, organising them into appropriate piles with their themes.

“Now you've done it Harry, upset her on her birthday and insulted the bloody library,” uttered Ron.

Harry’s eyes say it all as he throws Ron a “shut the fuck up you're not helping” kind of look.

Ron sympathises with him for a moment and silently mouths back “sorry.”

Hermione continues to pile books and levitates them to their appropriate sections. “What are you both doing here anyway?”

Ron speaks before he thinks. “Well we _are_ Aurors. In general we’re signalled when there's a breach of school saf—ouch, Harry why did you do that?”

Harry had kicked Ron's foot.

Hermione is offended by his implication. “You've got to be kidding me! I am not a threat and I'm _not_ compromising the school in any way!”

Harry attempts to calm the situation but he is tactless in his attempt. “Hermione you've blatantly ignored McGonagall—”

“What? I've _what_ ? Don't get me started on _you_ Harry Potter. I could write books! I could make lists for days of all the rules you've broken!” she scolds.

Harry throws his hands in the air signalling defeat. “Look, all I'm saying is that you can't be here anymore and we have to go. I don't make the rules Hermione. I just have to enforce them.”

“You're a hypocrite, Harry! I don't suppose you entered the castle through a passageway instead of McGonagall’s floo. Am I right?”

Ron comes to Harry's defense, “Of course not. We app—” Harry grabs Rons shoulder to pull him back and he shuts his mouth immediately.

“Ron! You can’t apparate in and out of Hogwarts, I’ve already told you this!” she huffs, “I can't believe you _still_ haven't read Hogwarts, A History! It's a historical book with a lot of valuable information. Information that you'll need to know when you send your children here.”

“I-I umm—kids? Bloody hell, Hermione! Let's not get ahead of ourselves.”

Hermione’s face is the colour of a beetroot. She looks just about ready to hex his balls off.

Realising that they are quickly failing all attempts to remove Hermione from the school _calmly_ , Harry sends his patronus to Draco. They need back up. Now.

 

* * *

 

Hermione is incredibly frustrated by the situation—especially now that Draco is coming.Their last conversation didn't end well. Not to mention the fact that the realisation of her age is setting in. She loses herself in her rambling thoughts; the library no longer proves a safe deterrent.

 

* * *

 

_Great. Just what I need._

_How dare they! As if I haven't got enough to think about with Draco—and his proposal. This library has been my only escape from reality. It's a second home to me. I know there's only so long I can escape from the truth. It's just—I don't want to face it. I can't face him because he's impatient, and desperate to know and I don't know._

_The realisation that my twenties are over is daunting. There's so much more I wanted to achieve. If I just had some more time...if I had a time turner..._

_I'm going to be okay. I have to be. Thirty is not a big deal. I can still do these things. Is Draco going to hold me back? Will he be supportive?—who am I kidding he'll be supportive alright. If he doesn’t get his own way he will include himself in my plans, whether he is invited or not. Urgh. I suppose that wouldn't be a bad thing. Our chemistry is really something._

_This is why I fled our apartment, to distract my thoughts. I was surely going insane thinking about it. They cannot revoke my access! I refuse to let go of this place. It's been my sanctuary since my childhood._

_I am not in denial. I'm just—attached. Yes, that's right. I'm not really sure what will happen if I'm here past midnight—but I have no intentions to leave. It's not like I'm going to Azkaban. Perhaps it'll be an embarrassing removal, Draco throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me out of here. Urgh! He would do that...and refuse to let me go until I answer him._

Hermione sighs, exhausted by her thoughts but her mind is running rampant.

_Is it weird that I still drink my tea sweetened? I'm most definitely more prone to cavities at this age—I should cut sugar completely. If I'm cutting sugar, he can too. He could do with a little detox._

_Oh dear. I forgot about the party he planned. McGonagall will be there. I should—_

 

* * *

 

Hermione’s thoughts are disrupted once more. Ron is standing in front of her waving his hand in front of her face, “Earth to Hermione? Hello? I don't know what's wrong with her.”

Harry tries to get her attention but her eyes almost look glazed over. He addresses Ron, “You know she's been kind of odd lately. She could be suffering some kind of cognitive issue or a psychotic break—she _was_ tortured by Bellatrix. It could be delayed trauma.”

“Oh great, I already thought she was completely mental. If she's losing the plot—” blubbers Ron.

Hermione had snapped out of her thoughts long enough to hear their assumptions. “Can I not think in peace without you two trying to analyse me?” she shrills. Ron winces as she waves her wand around whilst expressing herself. He dodges and ducks to avoid it.

“I'm positive my mind is sharper than ever you gits! You are both completely out of line! Ronald! What _are_ you doing?”

Ron’s reply slips out; his concern for his safety increases at the slip of his tongue, “Well, you are a little bit scary waving your wand around like that.”

“If you want a reason to be scared of me,Ronald, I'll give you one!” says Hermione sternly.

“No, no thank you. I'm good.”

Hermione's frustration peaks and she's twirling her wand—silently casting as Ron hesitantly stands in front of her. Seconds pass and the sound of several legs tapping across the floor can be heard. The furry black body of an acromantula peeks around the corner of a bookshelf and rests its many eyes on Ron. The spider refuses to speak, eager to capture the redheaded wizard that is presented so nicely in front of him.

Ron starts backing in the opposite direction of the spider, and his voice is a high pitched squeal. “Oh no! No, no, no! Herm—Hermione. Please!”

The spiders large legs break into a run and Ron whips around in no time. He's squealing and running; being chased by his worst fear. He thinks to himself, _this is it. I thought I'd die a noble death in a courageous battle, but it's going to be death by an eight legged hairy beast! I hope they put that in the prophet, instead of a spider. It sounds more heroic..._

Hermione chuckles, and Harry looks at her perplexed. “Hermione, is everything okay?” he asks.

“Now you ask, Harry? Oh everything's just wonderful. Thank you!” barks Hermione sarcastically.

 

* * *

 

Draco enters seconds later looking rather cavalier about the situation. That is, until he hears something. It is some kind of shriek that sounds like a little girl and it echoes off the library shelves as he approaches “Hermione's special spot.”

Ron erupts out of nowhere—screaming, squealing and crying as an acromantula chases him. He's panicked, and judging by the look of sheer terror on his face he's either going to die of an aneurysm or piss himself.

Ron sees Draco and veers toward him. He's out of breath but he manages to find enough breath to blurt out “Hermione-is-COMPLETELY _mental!”_

Draco quirks his brow; casually stepping aside to let him pass. His shoulders ruffle as his chuckles at the site; _well that's my witch!_

He takes this as an opportunity to mock Ron.

 _“_ After all these years of knowing her you've still learnt nothing, Weasley. It astounds me _every_ fucking _time!”_

 _“_ Screw you, Malfoy! Sort your girlfriend out before she tries to kill us all!” screeches Ron as he makes it to the library entrance. Strange enough, the door opens for him, and he is greeted by the curious sneer of Filch. _Oh not now. Unbelievable!—_ The site of Filch’s unwavering gaze never leaves him but he doesn't care. At this point he's assuming the safest direction to run in is out the castle gates, and down to Hagrid's hut for help. As Ron gets closer to him he shrills, “Move out of the fucking way!”

Filch finally sees the reason why Ron is running and he turns to run as well. He is halted abruptly as he collides into Neville Longbottom, and Ron topples over them both. They end up layered on top of each other like a triple decker sandwich.

Neville's wand arm is the only part of his body not buried under the rubble of blundering buffoons. He wordlessly summons a snake and it sends the acromantula scrambling directly over the top of Ron; towards the dungeons. Ron squeals and squirms with the horror of it all; his eyes clenched as to provide some sort of ease and comfort during the horrific ordeal. He eventually peeks through an eye to see if the coast is clear. “Bloody hell, Neville!” puffs Ron as he starts to catch his breath. He picks himself up and attempts to shove Filch over— enough to assist Neville in getting to his feet, but judging by the glare of daggers he's receiving from Filch, he stops suddenly.

Neville slowly prods Filch's shoulder while clearing his throat, and Filch moves off him. Neville climbs to his feet, swiping his hands down his robes to brush of the dust. “You're welcome, Ron. No sweat,” he asseverates. “What are you three up to? I've had to muffliato this whole floor,” he questions, speaking only to Ron.

“Us three? But how—” mutters Ron perplexed.

“Oh come off it Weasley,” he counters. Neville turns to address Filch briefly and dismisses him. Filch leaves muttering nonsense under his breath as he staggers away. Neville continues,“You’d never openly step foot in a library again, let alone this one, not without the likes of Harry and Hermione. So fess up.”

 

* * *

 

Ron turns to lead the way—back through the library to where the drama unfolded. “Follow me then. If Malfoy can't calm her down _maybe_ you can. Or—maybe you can at least get her to fucking leave.”

“Are you lot really foolish enough to think you can force Hermione to leave a library? Have you learned _anything_ over the past twenty years?”

“Why do people keep saying that? Hermione’s always been as insufferable and stubborn as an old toad.”

“Well I don't blame her, look at the company she keeps,” he raises his brow to imply Ron and then nods in the direction of the commotion.

“Very stimulating,” he chuckles.

 

* * *

 

They come within ear shot of Hermione, Draco and Harry. The scene before them is chaos. Harry is dangling upside down by his ankle, Hermione has his wand and the contents of his pocket are strewn all over the floor. Draco is laughing at Harry and taunting him in a mocking tone, “What goes up must come down, Potter.”

Neville interjects,“You three—no you _four_ will never change.”

Hermione’s concentration shifts from Harry to Neville. “Oh! Hello Professor Longbottom. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Neville glances at Ron and catches an eye roll. He smirks slightly before composing himself. “Hermione, you know you _can_ call me Neville.”

“Oh I know it's just—well I mean we're at school so I thought—”

Neville calmly approaches Hermione, talking in soothing tones, “Yes but we were in the same year, so it makes no sense for you to call me Professor.”

Hermione admits defeat, “Oh, I-I suppose you're right.”

“I think it's time to let the Ministry’s head Auror down—don't you think?” suggests Neville with an earnest head tilt. He twirls his wand and Harry; inches from the floor drops, landing with a hard thud.

“Ouch!” exclaims Harry.

“Sorry,” says Neville apologetically.

 

* * *

 

Hermione still has Harry's wand in her possession and he looks at it longingly, not quite sure how to go about getting it back.

Draco is amused by the entire situation proving his “help” wasn't needed in the first place. “Scared Potter? You’ve fought and captured dark witches and wizards but you're terrified of reclaiming your wand from your muggle born  best friend, and a girl no less. Pfft head Auror!” he spat.

Harry shifts his gaze from Hermione to Draco, “Shut it ferret. Or do I need to get your girlfriend to—” he's interrupted by the sideline discussion Neville and Ron are having.

 

* * *

 

Neville watches the scene unfolding with bated breath, and he leans into Ron, speaking in a what he thought was a hushed tone. They're oblivious to the fact that they can be heard clearly by all concerned. “You know I never did quite understand it, but now it makes complete sense why she's dating Malfoy. You know that muggle saying ‘opposites attract?’ Well just look at them. They’re at opposite ends of the spectrum, completely mental, and the top two students of our year. They'd never get bored of each other.”

Ron laughs and adds, “Well, to be fair, Malfoy always came in second behind Hermione so— despite what he thinks, there's no way he'll win if it has anything to do with _her._ I wonder how that plays out in the bedroom. Is he a gentleman and lets her _come_ first? Or does their rivalry kick in and they battle it out ‘first in best dressed’.”

Neville’s eyes are wide in surprise at the accusation but he feels the need now more than ever to bite his tongue. This doesn't stop Ron though, and he carries on.

“When I dated her she was crazy in the sack. I mean you know what she’s like. She actually studied books on the subject like it was an exam, and when we eventually got to it we couldn't keep off each other. Fucked like rabbits we did. There was no competition with us though. It was great—that a witch went to all that trouble. Knowledge is power they—”

* * *

 

A book propels across the library and smacks Ron across the head. “—Oww! Hermione fuck!”

 

* * *

 

Draco fills with a jealous rage and he tightens his grip on his wand. Hermione is by his side before he can raise it; gliding her hand gently over his wand hand, and using her fingers to lightly trace it with soothing circles. It aids in calming him down but he can't help himself. “I'll have you know, Weasley, that I've _always_ let Hermione come first...do you honestly think that I’d let myself come second to a muggle born without a purpose? As if I'd have been in second place for the entire seven years of our schooling without improvement. Far fetched, don't you think?”

 

* * *

 

Hermione abruptly pulls her hand away from him.“You what?” she questions.

Draco attempts to snatch her hand back but she backs away. “You don't _fool_ me, Draco. You never have! You don't have a single noble bone in your body!”

Draco doesn't want to grovel but he recognises the need to accept defeat, _quickly. “_ Hermione I—”

Hermione interrupts, furiously tapping her foot on the floor. “—if you think for one second you purposely came second—for the _entirety_ of our education you've got another thing coming Draco Malfoy! I can talk to McGonagall. We can retake our NEWTs!”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me, Granger. Especially when you say my name like that,” rebukes Draco. “But I am not retaking my NEWTs. We are thirty years of age for fucks sake! Look, I love you but—”

The corners of Hermione's mouth curl upwards forming a wicked grin. “I've earnt my top marks one hundred percent of the way. Since you feel need to declare you _nobly_ let me beat you on ‘ _purpose;’_ if you have any intention of sleeping in the same bed with me again—you will willingly accept my challenge. Or is it your pride, Draco? Not wanting to be beaten, _again—_ by a muggle born,Gryffindor _witch—_ who now happens to be your girlfriend, “ she states matter-of-factly.

 

* * *

 

Harry joins Ron and Neville on the sidelines, thoroughly enjoying the turn of events. “Ouch. That has got to hurt,” chimes Harry. “I'd like to see him get out of this one,” he mocks. “Ten galleons says she hexes his balls off; they take a month to grow back and he redoes his NEWTs through the pain of it.”

Neville rocks on the backs of his heels with his hands in his pockets.“Yep. Malfoy will be redoing his NEWTs. Most likely next week with the seventh years,” he affirms.

All three of them chuckle. Ron doesn't want to miss the entertainment but his stomach is growling. “I don't suppose anyone can transfigure books into popcorn?” he asks hopeful.

Harry stares at Ron in disbelief. “You really didn't pay attention in transfiguration did you, Ron? Gamp's law, “responds Harry. He laughs internally at the stupidity of the question knowing all too well that when his friend is hungry it cancels out everything else. Including his ability to think straight.

Ron looks torn between his stomach pains and the Hermione vs Malfoy show. “Do you think they get into role play?” he asks genuinely interested.  

Harry and Neville are standing on either side of him. They each shoulder shove him, and Harry mutters, “In the name of Merlin, Ron, will you just shut up.”

 

* * *

 

Draco is looking a little worn down, and every time he tries to reject the notion, Hermione forces it back down his throat, and they are caught in a battle of wits again. Witch vs wizard; lion vs snake; determination vs ambition; girlfriend vs boyfriend...it was a never ending cycle.

 

* * *

 

All that can be heard is the scratching of a quill on paper. Hermione has a scroll and a piece of parchment and she is viciously scribbling notes.

_First things first, I'll have file a suit to get the magical laws of the school altered. It MUST allow previous students of any age entry to the library. I understand the need for safety so I'll come up with a solution to ensure both sides of this are satisfied. Secondly, NEWts. The seventh years have their exams next week but court proceedings could take some time. Either way, this works out in the best interests of everyone! And Draco can get in some much needed study time if he intends to top my marks; so we can make our retest subject to circumstance…_

 

* * *

 

Draco joins Harry, Ron and Neville as they stare at Hermione in amazement.

“Are you sure she’s really human?” asks Ron with an unsurprising tone.

Draco sniggers. “I'm positive she is. A muggle born was difficult enough for me to get my head around dating, do you really think I’d date a half-breed?”

“Not knowingly, no.” said Harry curiously.

Draco quips with a slight hint of petulance,"If only she was this passionate about marrying me...all _we_ had to do was remove her from the library. Now she's plotting against the Ministry to change laws; making me retake my NEWTs...and she's _still_ here.”

Draco sweeps his hand through his white blond locks. “I'll build a fucking replica of this _bloody_ library—in our house! If she drops this charade, comes home, and agrees to marry me.”

“She is one determined witch,” states Harry.

"Determined, feisty and incredibly sexy,” adds Draco.

‘Don't forget she's completely mental,” suggests Ron.”

“Well, would you expect anything less of Hermione?” argues Neville.

“No” they chimed in unison.

Neville makes an attempt to help; approaching it the best way he knows how.

“Umm Hermione. I'm sorry to interrupt but can I suggest this be taken elsewhere. It's late and the students have been studying hard for exams next week. This has already been somewhat of a distraction, I know you understand fully well how important education is. The students need a good night's rest.”

Hermione is instantly overcome with guilt. “Oh gosh, Neville I'm so sorry I didn't even think about that. You are absolutely right! I'd be more than happy to put together some study guides to help—”

Neville puts his hands up politely. “—I understand and really that's not necessary, the students are settled in their routines. But time is getting on, and I have to return to my hallway patrols,” he says cautiously.

Hermione is nodding and swishing her wand around, desperate to leave the library as she'd found it. Tidy, free of chaos, and giving it the love and respect it deserves. “Yes, of course we’ll go. Draco and I have to work on some of the finer details before I write to the Ministry calling a hearing.”

Draco, Harry and Ron all sigh in relief.

Neville continues to smooth it over. “Thank you, Hermione. I believe you have a birthday celebration to get too? You're incredibly late,” he prompts.

Her face twists and contorts at the realisation. Followed by her facial expressions relaxing into a look resembling recognition, as something clicks in her mind. “Oh, I'm am! I—wait! Members of the Ministry are there! I can get the ball rolling on my notion!” she bursts excitedly.

Neville smirks at Draco, and gives Hermione a courteous nod. “I'll show you to the one-eyed witch statue, just In case students are out of bed. Can't be too careful.”

Hermione nods in agreement, ushering forward to exit the library. “We must leave immediately! There's no time to change! Besides, I'm the guest of honour, it's perfectly acceptable for me attend dressed how I wish.” she looks at Draco, not for approval; but to see his reaction. He looks hurt and disappointed, but she's isn't sure if it's because she won't be wearing the gown he’d bought her or the ring and/or both.

Hermione waits for the others to pass, meeting Draco in the doorway to the library. She links her arm under his and leans in to kiss his cheek. “I'll wear that dress for you. It'll only take me five minutes to freshen up if I use magic.”

Draco relaxes slightly by this, but he's waiting for more. He wants her to accept his hand—the wait is excruciating. His arm unlinks from hers and he brings his hands to her face. He sweeps her hair out of her eyes, cups her cheeks, and rests his forehead against hers. He pulls her into a brief, soft kiss. There is a million things he wants to say but his emotions lack to ability to express in words how he feels at this very moment.

Hermione recognises the struggle and she feels sick. Not with guilt, or shame, or unknowing. It's pain because he is in pain. She feels his anxiety and longing. She senses his erratic heartbeat. She feels it all because he matters to her.

Draco’s steel grey eyes are the same beautiful eyes that have shown her years of love everyday, and the fact that he wants to look at her like that forever more hurts her, because she's denied him so long.

She cups her hands over his and pulls them away from her face. Staring deep into the windows of his soul, she leans in to kiss him. As she breaks away she smiles. “You know, if we can have that replica of the Hogwarts library built in six months I think it will make a wonderful ceremony venue.”

Draco chuckles knowing full well she isn't joking, but he's prepared to build it for her anyway. He doesn't care. As long as she's happy, he’s happy. His whole demeanor changes. “Well. What a day. My girlfriend turned thirty, got kicked out of a library and became my fiancé before midnight. Who would've thought we'd get this far?”

Hermione nudges his nose and chuckles back.

“Well, I'll marry you sooner if it's built quicker.”

Draco; still smirking, nods in agreement. “Well it looks like we both have agendas for your party guests...our unsuspecting contacts are waiting.” He takes her hand and leads through the passageway to Honeydukes.

Hermione flashes him a cheeky grin and whispers, “If you do well in your NEWTs you can have free reign of our honeymoon planning. I won't restrict you in any way, and I may even reward you. I'm thinking—a points system based on grades equalling certain sexual favours,” she sassed with a subtle wink.

Draco’s eyebrows jump as his lips curl into a satisfying grin. “You have no idea what you’re in for my dear. You know I give as good as I get.” He tilts his head and winks seductively as he continues...“I think several “O’s” will be _outstanding_.”

 

 


End file.
